The Huniepop Effect
by Nitro13
Summary: When Kyu is dying from lack of sex coming from the city she watches over, it's up to three young girls to step up and save the love fairy, but then again its not like they have a choice. Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any charcters or locations. They all belong to** ** _Huniepot_** **.**

 **The Huniepop Effect**

Kyu groans in pure boredom. She lays on her back atop her pink cloud bed. Her jade eyes glaze over as she feels sick. The pink haired fairy rolls onto her stomach and pulls out her huniebee from her rose panties. Kyu always stored her phones inside her panties, she'd know when it was ringing and it would be pleasurable just as well.

Kyu scrolled through her favorites, looking for something to relieve her of her boredom. But all her saved tabs she'd enjoyed thoroughly and now they were just boring. Plus, nothing could beat a live show. But there wasn't anyone in Glenburry having sex. Even the porn stars were taking off days today. Kyu rubbed her temples in annoyance as she stood up. She marched off to Venus's throne room.

The emerald haired love goddess, as always, was dressed in her regal Greco Roman robes adorned with golden bracelets and laces. She sighed reliving her show girl days looking through old photos saved on her laptop. All the eyes watching her, undying attention feeding her conceited side.

"Where does the time go?" She mused.

The doors opened and immediately Venus shut her laptop blushing. Kyu stormed across her office/throne room. Venus sighed as it was just Kyu. She reopened her laptop, but hovered the cursor over the minimize button. Kyu was known for being too curious and Venus would die if Kyu knew that her boss used to be a showgirl. Kyu stopped at the oak desk Venus had her computer set on.

"Boss, I have a complaint." Kyu stated.

Venus replied with a grunt as her eyes were glued to the screen. Kyu continued to rant.

"There's nobody in the town I'm assigned to having sex! I mean look at this! The withdrawal is taking effect. I've gone from a modest C to a B-cup! And I'm chubbin' down! Too much!" The fairy whines.

Venus sighs and inspects her nails. Kyu finishes her rambling and Venus looks up.

"Oh, I am sorry. The sudden silence startled me. Kyu dear, if they are not having sex, then make them have sex." Venus says as if it were obvious.

Kyu opens her mouth before closing it. An impish smile cracks across her gentle face. She flutters away leaving Venus to her vain admirations.

Kyu arrived in a garden. She followed the tart tangy scent coming upon a copper barked tree ornamented with golden leaves and ruby fruits. The tree sat on an islet surrounded by a sapphire pool. Kyu flew over the moat and picked one of the crimson fruits. She smiled holding a ripe pomegranate. Kyu flew back to her home.

"They say Venus introduced the Pomegranate to Greece after is sprung from the blood of Adonis. However, in Sky Garden, pomegranates are fast acting and very potent aphrodisiacs." Kyu giggled "But using this whole thing might be a little too… chaotic. We can't have a town wide orgy happening, I mean as hot as that sounds, it could get dangerous. I'll just take three seeds."

Kyu stuffs the seeds into her pocket and flies into the city. She lands in the streets looking around. Using her fairy magic she could conceal herself, but the seeds had to be willingly eaten for them to work. She looked around for willing targets. Kyu noticed four women in a bar. The first woman was blonde with enticing navy blue eyes and a tanned body. She was the very meaning of bodacious, with a leopard print top that barely contained her large breasts and navy jean shorts that showed off her hips. Her slender legs were crossed over one another showing her brown ankle boots. Kyu crinkled her nose. She needed someone a bit younger than the obvious milf. She looked at the other girls with her.

The woman across from her was a well-proportioned Japanese woman, with glasses over her grey eyes and black hair worn in an up ponytail. Her large breasts were easy to make out on her red sweater and the back skirt fit well on her. Her own legs were spread open and lead down into black heels. Kyu wiped the drool from her mouth, she didn't seem to fit the bill either, though Kyu would pay any number of bills to try her on for a fitting.

Sitting next to the Asian women was yet again another busty lady. Kyu was starting to feel self-conscious. This lady had a lovely chocolate pigmentation, with afro curls and dark grey orbs. She had a dark red polo shirt that barely contained her boobs, and a white skirt. Long brown legs with white black laced tennis shoes. Kyu would've picked her, except she was drinking coffee, at a bar. Something about that was strange. She was also a no go.

Finally, there was the girl sitting next to the cougar. By now Kyu wasn't surprised at her breast size. The mocha skinned beauty had link eyes and black hair that fell to her groin. She wore a midriff bearing short purple top, sheer loose pants with shorts underneath and golden shoes. She had an ensemble of golden jewelry including a golden bangle, necklace, and headpiece. Kyu shook her head. The Indian woman was drinking water and seemed to exhume a conservative aura. Not what she was looking for.

Kyu sighed looking down. Her gaze was immediately stolen away by the immaculate girl who strode right by her. Her caramel skin and violet eyes were complimented by long silky black hair with a white headband, and a glint of gold suggested she had earrings under her hair. Kyu watched as her large breasts bounced under her light and dark blue stiped tank top. Kyu also saw her butt jiggle in her short navy pants. She could see her black painted toenails in her wedged sandals and matching fingernails. With her she carried a yoga mat and water bottle. Kyu also noticed some five pound weights she was carrying. A gym nut, she might treat sex more like some cardio rather than a pleasurable activity.

Kyu sunk to her knees and sobbed. Was she damned to wither away and die, starved of sex? It seemed that way, and in a town where all the women were no smaller than a D cup too. As the fairy sobbed her attention was drawn to the sound of giggling. She craned her head around and saw three young girls sitting at an outside café table. The giggling girl had two long blonde pigtails and beautiful sky blue eyes. Because of the fair spring weather, she wore a blue and grey checkered blouse and short jean shorts with grey knee high boots. Kyu marveled at the cuteness of the girl.

On her right sat a much smaller girl with shoulder length blue locks and matching blue eyes under a thick pair of glasses. She wore a yellow sweater vest over a white collared shirt, with the sleeves rolled up halfway up her arms. She had on a blue skirt, ankle socks and red and white sneakers. Kyu's lips curved up in a smile at the petite bluenette.

The third girl made Kyu nearly squee. She had blood red hair with frosted tips, adorned with a black rose ribbon with a white veil and intense ruby eyes. She wore a red and white checkered lolita dress and a red and black ribbon attached to the front over a red collar and black tie. Her skirt was a mish mash of red and white ruffles. She had a fingerless long white glove on her left arm and a red wristband on her right. Her feel were dressed in white heels with black bows and she had ties a red ribbon around her left ankle. She looked like the physical manifestation of a Barbie doll, with the complexity of her outfit and the way she carried herself siting up straight texting with one hand and cradling her coffee with the other.

"Perfect~" the pink haired fairy purred.

Just as she said that the girls all rose and began to leave. Kyu followed them chuckling mischievously to herself.

 **Alright, new story! In my other two stories I focus on the aftermath of Huniepop, and the story of Huniepop, now there's one thing I have yet to write about: Sex. This story is mainly about lemons between Audrey, Tiffany and Nikki and most of the girls in Huniepop. I will note that I'm on the fence about JessiexTiffany lemon. If enough people demand it than I might be persuaded to put it in, but if enough people speak out against it than I'll leave it out. If there are any matchings you'd like tosee feel free to tll me in a comment or pm. As always because of classes if I get three to five reviews then I'll start working on a new capter. And if you want more Huniepop action check out my other two fabfics "Audrey-pop" and "Tiffanties Epilogue". Please R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any** **characters or locations, they are owned by** ** _Huniepot_** **.**

Nikki unlocked the door to her apartment. Audrey pushes open the door and drops her bag on the floor, walking into the cool air-conditioned room. She sighs as the cool air over took her. Audrey spun around and smiled.

"Fina-fucking-lly! I was afraid that I'd get all sweaty and gross!" Audrey sighed.

Nikki huffs, grabbing the purse Audrey had tossed on the floor, and placed it on the living room table, Tiffany entering behind her. Nikki kicked off her sneaks and placed them in a basket next to the door, with Tiffany doing the same with her boots. Audrey plopped down on the sofa and sighed. Nikki crinkled her brow. The red head took notice of her friends displeased look.

"What?"

"Your shoes, they'll track mud in here." Nikki said.

"Pffft. Yeah, cuz I go walking around mud pits in heels." Audrey replied.

"Mud, dirt, dog shit, and gum. These are all things I've had to clean out of my carpet because you brought it in and refused to take your shoes off." Nikki retorted.

Audrey folded her arms and looked away. Nikki grumbled. The older girl smirked and lifted her leg.

"Here, if they bother you that much, then you can take them off!"

Tiffany rolled her eyes. Poor Nikki had to deal with Audrey's stubbornness yet again. Why can't Audrey be a bit more flexible? Nikki cursed under her breath. She wasn't Audrey's slave, despite constantly being dragged and ordered around by the redhead. As Nikki muttered profanity, Tiffany stepped in and pulled off Audrey's shoes. Audrey pouted as she wanted Nikki to take them off, but Tiffany was always there to build bridges instead of burning them.

"Come on you two. We're here to have fun, not kill each other." The blonde reminded, plopping the heels in the shoe basket.

Behind them the fairy hovered, invisible and muted to mortal senses, except touch. Kyu just loved hearing people moan as she groped them in secret. It was one of her many weird hobbies. She deduced, from their chatter on the walk over, the blonde girl was the peace keeper as the red head was the party girl and fire starter and the bluenette was an introvert. What an interesting trio of three opposing personalities. True opposites attract, but this was just too strange.

Even so these girls, who all seemed around college age, were her best bet. After all, at this age their hormones wee raging, and judging by their personalities she deduced that two of them were obvious virgins. Who would want to have sex with a red head with a B-cup, and the girl with the glasses probably only knew about sex through WOW or fanfiction. The blonde though, she was a mystery. Kyu could sense a lingering sexual energy from her, but also a purity. She was a virgin but had experience with sex, but how could that be? The fairy would have to look into this later.

Kyu waited, and waited, and waited. Before she knew it seven hours had passed and it was 12:45 in the morning. The pink haired girl pulled at her rose locks letting out a guttural groan. All she'd seen is one of them play video games, each of them leave the room to shower, the other two talk about make-up and clothes and two of them demolish a bag of jelly beans and the third eat an entire pizza.

"Gawd, what is wrong with these girls? This isn't a fucking sleepover, it's a fucking snorefest." The fairy whines "Where's the gossip? Where's the talk about boys? Where's the experimentation with lesbianism?"

Finally, after two more hours, the three were all tuckered out and fell asleep. The blue haired girl wore a baggy pink pajama shirt and pants and she slept in the large bean bag chair she was sitting in. On the bed the redhead and blonde laid snuggling up to a giant teddy bear in between them. The blonde girl had a yellow pajama shirt and pants, lined with pink frills and the red-haired girl wore a flimsy scarlet nightgown with frilly black trim.

As they slept a light shined in the room. Each girl began to stir as the ball of luminescence shone upon them. They all stared at the shimmering orb in awe.

"Wh-what is that?" Tiffany asked.

"It's happening! They've come! Aliens are here!" Nikki marveled.

The ball flashed and Kyu appeared before all the girls. She stretched popping her joints and groaned in slight pleasure.

"Damn, if two hours does this I'd hate to think what ten thousand years would do." She stated cricking her neck.

The girls stared at her amazed, shocked and slightly confused. Kyu held her arms out to her side as if she had just made a good joke. No one replied. The fairy let her hands down, and stared back at the girls.

"Sorry. I got bored and decided to hang out with the five-year-old across the street. We were watching _Aladdin_ before I read her a bed time story. Wotta a sweetie. I'm joining her for a tea party tomorrow." She explains.

Still no response. Kyu sighed. She waited patiently and finally someone spoke. It was the red-head, beginning with an eloquent yet well deserved:

"Dafuq?"

"There it is." Kyu responded.

"What's happening?" Tiffany asked.

"Well…" Kyu began.

"Are you from a local planetoid body or a distant one?" Nikki inquired putting on her glasses.

"I'm from Sky Garden" Kyu beamed.

Nikki grabbed the yellow notepad from her night table drawer, along with her trusty _Mega-Man_ pen and scribbled down details. Kyu chuckled.

"I like her." She said to the two placed in the bed.

"Hey, what's happening? Who are you? Are you really an alien?" Tiffany asked.

"No, I'm a love fairy. I'm Kyu~" she announced.

Nikki clicked her pen and looked up at the fairy.

"So, you aren't an alien?" Nikki asked.

"No, not in the way you're thinking at least." Kyu responds.

Nikki slowly put away her memo pad and pen and curled up in her bean bag chair, drifting back to sleep. Kyu puffed out her cheeks.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" Kyu yelled.

The bluenette huffed and sat up with a dissatisfied expression on her face. Kyu smiled and folded her arms.

"There, now as I was saying, I'm a love fairy. Call me Kyu. It's my job to watch over the city and make sure there is enough love." She explained.

"Wait, you're saying there isn't enough love in Glenberry?" Tiffany asked.

"Nope!" Kyu confirmed.

"And how is that our problem?' Audrey queried.

"First, eat these!" Kyu ordered.

She handed each of them a pomegranate seed. The girls stared at the maroon tear shaped seeds in their palms.

"What the fuck are these?" Audrey asked.

"Well they aren't sentiment tokens." Kyu replied.

Tiffany and Audrey shared a glance wondering if the other would understand the fairy's words. Nikki adjusted her glasses.

"It appears to be a pomegranate seed." Nikki replied.

"Yep! Eat it and it'll help bring love back to this town." Kyu assured.

"It will?" Audrey asked clearly skeptical.

Kyu nodded proudly. The trio shared a glance of uncertainty before eating their own seed. Nikki cringed at the bitterness, Audrey crinkled her nose and Tiffany forced it down. Once she was sure each girl had eaten their seed before she continued.

"Good, now as I was saying, there's not enough love in Glenberry, which is bad for me. Love fairies such as myself, feed off sexual energy and it's been a little dry lately. Which is where you cuties come in!"

"What do you mean?" Tiffany asked.

"What I mean is that you three are my chefs, waitresses and spoons. You're gonna feed me all the sex energy I need, before I'm full!" Kyu stated.

None of the girls said a word. It was an odd plan, with an even odder goal. Audrey, once again, was the first to speak.

"Fuck that noise. I'm not gonna bang a bunch of guys for you." Audrey scoffed.

"Typical virgins. Always so objective to one of life's simplest pleasures." Kyu sighed.

"Virgin? Audrey? No way, she's not…" Tiffany begins.

"A virgin? Yeah, she is. Who'd wanna sleep with her? She's also a lesbian. But that's not a shocker since the two of you are as well." Kyu replied.

"Wait, the three of us are lesbians?" Nikki clarified.

"Yeah this is all a lot to take in." Tiffany added.

"Well a love fairy can tell a person's sexual orientation by a glance and you three arelesbians. I'm also like 90% sure you're in love with each other Congrats~" Kyu congratulated.

No more words were exchanged. Nikki looked at her two friends and Audrey blushed while Tiffany played with her hair.

"Is this why you wanted me to pick out lingerie with you the other day?" Nikki asked Tiffany.

The blonde shook her head. Audrey looked at them shocked.

"What!?" The red head gaped.

"That is not the reason! I needed someone to go with me and Audrey continuously makes assumptions it's for a date with a boy and it makes me really uncomfortable!" Tiffany blurted out.

"Hold on! You helped me pick out underwear last week!" Audrey barked at Nikki.

"You said you needed underwear, and I needed some too so…" Nikki countered.

"You were trying to sneak a peek! Admit it!" Audrey demanded.

The three continued to argue before Kyu whistled loudly to quiet them. They all turned to her and she shook her head.

"As I was saying, you three are going to start seducing girls by tomorrow morning, so you need to get your rest."

"Wait a minute, Kyu, we can't just wake up and start hooking up with random girls. That might work for fairies or whatever, but with humans, it's more of a process, you go on dates, build a relationship and then when you feel the time is right…" Tiffany explained.

Kyu blew into her hand, cutting Tiffany off with a farting sound. Audrey snickered.

"Yeah, no. Did I forget to mention that the situation is dire? I'm losing precious boobage as we speak. Of course, I took a precaution in case you were prudes."

"Precaution?" Nikki repeated.

Kyu smirked and looked back, a malicious glint gleamed within her emerald orbs. "Those seeds you ate. To humans, pomegranate seeds from Sky Garden are very strong, long lasting aphrodisiacs."

Each of the three faces flushed once Kyu finished explaining. Audrey pointed at the fairy.

"You bitch! You fuckin' roofied us!"

"Roofie? No. I gave you a healthy seed, that just so happens to make you incredibly horny twelve hours later. So, by noon tomorrow you should get to hustlin'!"

Before anyone could retort Kyu disappeared in an explosion of pink smoke. The smoke spread through the room and filled each of the girls' lungs. They each fell asleep aware of the fate awaiting them upon waking up.

 **Sorry this took so long. I had a lotta stuff to do with classes and all. SO the next chapter we should start seeing some hunies pop. As always, 3-5 reviews and I'll add another chapter. Also I might write the TiffanyXJessie chapter as a separate document, if enough people ask for it. Keep sending me ideas for couples you want to see. And if you want more Huniepop action check out my other stories "Audrey-Pop" and "Tiffanie's Epilogue". Please R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations. They are property of _Huniepot_. **

The next morning each girl woke simultaneously with a start. They exchanged unsure glances at each other wondering if the events of last night happened. Finally, Audrey broke the silence;

"Gawd, I had a fuckin' weird ass dream."

The two other girls looked at her and their faces softened.

"Y-yeah, me too." Tiffany agreed.

"I might be staying up too late." Nikki muttered.

"I should cut down on the weed." Audrey noted.

"Definitely, I mean fairies don't exist. Neither do magic pomegranate seeds." Tiffany concluded with a laugh of uncertainty.

"Wait, we didn't mention fairies, or pomegranate seeds, so how did…" Nikki began.

"Shut up, Nik! It's just a coincidence." Audrey barked.

"Yeah, we all had the same dream because we're such good friends." Tiffany deduced.

The trio agreed, but deep down they knew they were lying to themselves. The group got up and began to undress. Tiffany and Audrey brought a change of clothes for the morning, and Nikki had to get ready for work. As Tiffany removed her yellow pajama top, she revealed her modest C-cup breasts covered by a pink bra with a white frilly design. Her breasts lightly bounced one she removed the constraining top. Audrey caught sight of them and swallowed the rising salivation in her mouth. Her crimson eyes traced over Tiffany's fair skinned cleavage. A warm feeling entered her heart as she trailed down her friend's navel, watching as the cheerleader peeled off her pajama bottoms revealing her milky thighs and her beautiful shapely hips. Audrey feels weak at the knees as she can only wish to be squeezed between the soft sweet-smelling legs.

"Are you okay?" Tiffany asks.

Audrey's attention snapped back at her friend's face. Tiffany looked at her with alluring sapphire eyes. Audrey nodded and looked away.

"Y-yeah. I just… though I saw a rat." Audrey blurted out.

Both Tiffany and Nikki glanced at their friend. While Nikki wasn't the cleanliest person she'd certainly clean if she had a rodent problem. She wasn't too good with animals. And she wasn't about to let any mice hang around and eat all her sweets.

"O-okay?" Tiffany responded.

Now it was Nikki's turn to watch Tiffany strip, unfortunately though it was short lived. Tiffany was already in the process of getting dressed. She did however, need to bend down to unzip her bag. Nikki felt a shiver run up her spine as she gazed at Tiffany's perfectly rounded rear. Nikki spun around to keep her gaze from Tiffany's body, only to see Audrey removing her clothes as well. Nikki gazed as the slim girl untied the back of her nightie and let it fall to the ground. Audrey stepped out of it in her white underwear with black lining. Her small breasts fit well into the bra. She was so slim that Niki could see her ribcage, which was still surprising considering all the drinking and smoking and junk food Audrey ate. Maybe it was all the dancing. She was never a fan of going out and dancing, but the thought of Audrey's tight derriere grinding against her groin, her strawberry scented shampoo mixed with an aroma of pot filling Nikki's nostrils, Audrey's tender lips and alcohol laced breath moving closer to Nikki's own trembling lips until the two finally meet in a lustful embrace of…

"Nikki!"

Audrey's shrill cry shattered Nikki's daydream. She blinked, lost as to where she was for a moment. Audrey was dressed in a red tank-top with a white frill on the top and black spaghetti straps. Her pale abdomen was exposed by the small top. Her waist was dressed in a pair of black short shorts. Nikki swallowed hard.

"Are you awake?" The smoker asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm just a little out of it." She lied.

Tiffany was standing in front of Nikki's rectangular vertical mirror fixing her hair into her usual pigtails. Her eyes trailed off to the side and she watched Nikki undo the buttons on her pajama shirt. As the cloth dropped it revealed Nikki's large breasts in a grey bra. The tiny girl had huge boobs, bigger than Tiffany's, and yet they were the same cup size, but perhaps Nikki was a borderline D-cup. She pulled off the pants as well revealing her nicely shaped but. Squeezed into a pair of grey underwear. Tiffany yearned for the grey cloth to disappear or for Nikki to shed them as well, so Tiffany could press the panties against her nose and inhale the scent.

Tiffany paused her thought process. Where did that come from? Why did she want to sniff Nikki's panties? Audrey's could get her going too. No, why did she want to sniff any pair of panties at all? That wasn't a fetish of hers! She shakes her head and returns to fixing her hair.

Once ready the three girls left Nikki's apartment and rode the elevator down in silence. Neither girl said a word, nor looked at the other, for fear of getting enraptured by their beauty again. They left the building and stood on the sidewalk quietly. Tiffany rocked bac and forth on the balls of her feet in her school uniform of a short sleeved white collared shirt, red ribbon, red plaid skirt and knee-high socks

"Well… I've got a class soon so, I'm going this way." She notes pointing in the direction of her college.

"I have a hair appointment." Audrey says playing with her red frosted locks.

"And I have work." Nikki noted.

The bluenette wore a pale-yellow polo shirt under a beige apron and black pants. She adjusts her glasses and glances at her black converses. None of them spoke and dispersed each going to a separate location. On the way to the Nutmeg café Nikki found herself staring at different girls all around the city, her eyes tracing all over their curves and frames. She swallowed the salivation in her mouth, to keep from drooling. Before she knew it, she'd not only walked all the way to the Nutmeg café, but she was so busy ogling all the beauties in her town that she walked three doors down from it. She spun on her heel and ran into the Café, a possible sanctuary from this all the beautiful women. Upon entering though, Nikki was greeted with more and more pretty girls.

She scrambled into the back room, only to be met with a bent over girl digging though a box of coffee beans, the sight causing her to fall back onto the floor. Nikki quaffed the salivation brought on by the shapely rear in black leather pants presented to her. The being rose and turned to face her,

"Damn, why the hell do I have to fill the grinder with these things?" She asked to nobody.

The girl had two snake bite piercings, a stud on the left side of her nose and four rings on her left ear. Nikki also knew she had a tongue stud as well that would gleam whenever she spoke. The pale girl had the same pigtails as the fairy, but with jet black locks. She was also thin and curvaceous, with a star tattoo above her left breast, very visible in her black low cut shirt. She had in the same beige apron as Nikki but with a green visor hat that red "Nutmeg Café" on it. Her purple eyes found Nikki sitting there, and a smile came over her black painted lips. Alarms went off in Nikki's mind, If Audrey was bad, this girl was worse. And due to Nikki's current condition, she feared the outcome of their interaction.

"Hey, Nikki~" The goth girl purred.

"H-hey, Lillian." Nikki stammered.

The girl, Lilian, got onto her hands and knees and crawled forward, before she was straddling Nikki. She smirked and ran her pink tongue across her lips, revealing the silver ball stud.

"I was wondering where you were~" The goth teased.

Nikki let out a high-pitched squeak as she could feel Lillian's hot breath. It had the aroma of coffee, dark roast, black. Maybe a splash of Oreo creamer. It didn't matter to Nikki as she would let either style pool between her breasts just so Lillian could drink it from her cleavage before…

Nikki shook her head to banish the lewd thoughts. What was happening to her. Lillian chuckled and rose to her feet.

"Thanks for that daily does of cuteness." She said before head back out to the store.

Nikki sighed. Ever since she started working their she became enthralled with Nikki. She would always stand too close, whisper sensual things in her ear and even smack Nikki's butt sometimes. Though Lillian's told her that it was all in good fun. But with these erotic thoughts plaguing Nikki's mind she feared that she could end up accepting the advances and then…

"Jeez, that chick wants it, bad."

Nikki whipped her head to the side to see Kyu sitting there, sipping a coffee. She looked different from the previous night, she had bags under her eyes, her voice was slower and more sluggish, and she didn't have the same bright cheery aura from before.

"What are you doing here?"

Kyu gripped her head in pain. Nikki squinted her eyes as she's seen the same pose Kyu's making from Audrey countless times.

"Jeez, you're too loud!" The fairy hissed.

"Are you… hungover?" The bluenette queried.

Confirmed with a slow nod and a sip of her coffee.

"I left your place and the five-year-old was asleep, so I went to a bar and did shots. Lots and lots of shots." She gurgled.

Nikki was no stranger to nursing hangovers. She was usually the one to cure Audrey of her hangovers and occasionally Tiffany. She cleared her throat.

"Y'know, I have a personal remedy for hangovers." The gamer noted.

Kyu clicked her tongue before taking another sip of her coffee.

"You humans and your remedies for everything." Kyu scoffed putting air quotes round "remedies".

"Lemme tell ya something girl," Kyu continued "Those remedies are loads of shit. In life you just gotta learn to roll with the punches."

Kyu downed the rest of her coffee and placed it on the ground. She then slapped the sides if her face.

"Okay, where were we?" Kyu asked.

"Rolling with punches?" Nikki offered.

"Oh yeah! Roll with the punches, like you and your virginity. If the punches are steering you towards nailing that goth chick, roll with 'em!" Kyu cheered.

"Yeah, I gotta go to work." Nikki replied, using it as an excuse to escape the conversation.

Nikki got up and left as Kyu nodded and told her to "Go to work". Nikki left the backroom and approached the counter. She saw Lillian was using a stepping stool to vandalize the menu, rearranging the letters of orders into less than polite words. Nikki was too busy to read the words as she was admiring Lilian's heart shaped butt once more. Was that Nikki's fetish? Was she into asses? Is that where her love of third person game came from? Has she been ogling Link's butt in _Ocarina of Time_ for the past 13 years? But she didn't like guys, and yet when she bought the _Oracle of Seasons_ graphic novel the clerk at the comic book store though link was a girl. Damn you Nintendo and your male characters with feminine qualities, like Birdo.

"Excuse me?"

Nikki turned back to the counter. She ha to suppress the urge to groan when she recognized the chocolate skinned customer before her. She had on a baby blue stewardess uniform, afro curls in her brown hair and an annoyed look in her grey eyes.

"Oh, it's you." She grumbled.

Nikki grit her teeth behind her closed lips. This girl had been a pain ever since Nikki refused to make her a cappuccino five minutes after her shift ended. What was she doing here? They didn't have _Starbucks_ at the airport or something? Nikki was too lost in her thoughts she neglected to notice the woman reciting her order. All she could focus on were her sweet chocolatey lips. Was there a dab of lip gloss on them that made them shine like that? Nikki's lips never had that shine. What about those radiant eyes, the same shade of grey as Nikki's underwear. They were enticing. Nikki could look into them for hours. She only wished they weren't squinted in aggravation. The next body part that drew the barista's attention was the large breasts this woman possessed. They were so big and bounced with each gesture the woman made. Nikki's azure orbs were stuck on the dark-skinned beauty in front of her.

"Hello?"

Nikki shot up as she was spoken to. Lola did not look pleased.

"Did you hear any of that?" Lola queried.

"Y-yeah. Caramel mocha cap, double espresso." Nikki recited.

It didn't matter when someone ordered the same thing every time. Nikki began making the coffee. A little voice in her was groaning over what a pain it was, but she couldn't hear it due to the immensely louder voice crying: "Make those breasts happy". Yeah, there was something not right with her. Especially when she made the thin layer of foam atop the coffee in the shape of a heart. Nikki didn't know how she did that much less why. She placed it down before Lola. The stewardess picked it up and inspected the cup.

"Is your name Nikki?" She asked.

The bluenette nodded her head vigorously. Lola rotated the cup.

"And I assume this is your number?" She asked.

On the cup was a cell phone number with the name "Nikki" and "Call me" finished with a heart. Nikki wanted to bash her head into the granite counter. Why did she do that. It was all Kyu's fault. She much rather make out with Lillian than receive a call from Lola. Wait, no she wouldn't!

"Yeah, sorry." Nikki meekly apologized.

Lola smiled.

"Don't be. My mother always told me to "make love and not war." Maybe it's time I listened to her." Lola said before sashaying away, leaving Nikki stunned and surprised that worked.

"Niiiiice. Reeling in that urban poon! Respect." Lillian giggled.

Nikki placed her forehead on the counter. She could only hope Audrey and Tiffany were having a better day than she was.

 **Hey everyone. Sorry for this loooooong wait but I had a lotta stuff go down with Family (nothing too serious. A wedding and other things. Everything is fine) and I also Graduated college so that's cool. So I've been trying to get my life together and figure out where I want to go. I was very unmotivated to continue the story until I got all this stuff sorted out... or mostly sorted out. I added a new chapter to this story because 1. I knew how the next chapter would go 2. It received 3-5 reviews first and 3. Just felt like it. I wish I could've added Audrey and Tiffanies experiences as well, but we'll save those for next chapter. It's for the best as this would be super long and I wanted to get it out for you guys. Anyways I'll do my best to update the next two quicker. until then you know the drill, 3-5 reviews equals new chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you wanna see some more Hunies pop then read my other two _Huniepop_ fics _Audrey Pop_ and _Tiffany's Epilogue_. Please R &R. **


End file.
